


Фауст фигов

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Затерянные в коробке: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken, Mask of Zegyu
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение-ответвление фика «В лабиринте снов». После событий "Лабиринта" Геннай ищет где отдохнуть и случайно встречает девушку, по всей вероятности, являющуюся родной дочерью Тоши...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фауст фигов

**Author's Note:**

> Стоило мне посмотреть «кавайно-детскую траву» под названием «Разящий меч нового Шинсенгуми» – как я поняла, что нашла ответ на нерешённый вопрос: осталась ли без последствий единственная, краденая близость богини мирового Ы с Хиджикатой? Опять же Геннай Хирага присутствует как в «Разящем мече», так и в «Маске Дзэгуу». Вот так и получилось это нечто, и спасибо Ёжику, что отыграл главную героиню. Потому что я очень боялась не попасть в характер…  
> Букан

####    
**1**  


От последних событий у Генная голова шла кругом. И, вытащив из беды новые воплощения Тоши и Мики, а заодно прихватив за облака ещё кучу народу, старый учёный решил уйти на покой. Только поискать щель в измерениях, ведущую куда потише и поспокойнее.

Но, однако же, не повезло. То ли Юкино, хитрая кошка, подшутила – да ещё махнула хвостом и смылась, может, временно – то ли сам что-то учуял на свою голову.

Заглянул он в эпоху, чуть более позднюю, чем та, из которой Тоши ушёл в лабиринт. Киото очень изменился, здесь, кажется, даже существа из легенд, всякие духи, в открытую – или не очень – ходили по улицам. То ли мир параллельный, то ли что-то глобальное случилось.

И, разглядывая всё это, старый учёный вдруг увидел девушку. Очень молоденькую, хмурую, отрешённую. И очень красивую. У неё были длинные, почти белые волосы, дождём падающие на спину и плечи. На губах блестела светло-розовая помада, а льдисто-голубые глаза смотрели перед собой цепко и вопрошающе. Ещё у девушки была великолепная фигура, совершенно не скрываемая расшитым китайским платьем. Алая драконья голова лежала на высокой груди красавицы чуть ли не горизонтально, а стройные ноги то и дело мелькали в разрезах по бокам.

Оторвавшись от этого соблазнительного зрелища, Геннай заметил, что девушка идёт, не очень-то понимая, куда. И что в руке у неё фотография, а на ней – не кто иной, как Тоши с запелёнатой малышкой на руках, а рядом с ним – женщина, чьё лицо как раз пришлось на оторванный угол.

Первым порывом Генная было броситься к девушке, расспросить, помочь хоть чем-то… Но в этой эпохе он никого и не знал. Да к тому же его опередили.

Из-за угла выскочили две девчонки. Одна крепкая и яркая, со сложной, почему-то розового цвета причёской, вторая тёмненькая, худенькая, в своём мальчишеском наряде обманувшая бы многих – но не Генная с его-то намётанным глазом. Обе они, на тот же опытный взгляд, в подмётки не годились голубоглазой красавице. Да к тому же трещали, как сороки.

– Ой, а ты кто?

– Ты потерялась?

– Тебе помочь?

– Моё имя – Хиджиката Тошиэ. И больше я ничего не помню.

– Даже как ты тут оказалась? Ой, Юко-тян, – зачастила тёмненькая, – а ведь её-то нам и не хватало, значит, у Тоши-сана тоже была дочь!

– Ну да, вон у неё его фотография, – отозвалась «розовая». Только я тебе не Юко-тян, а Кондо-сан, Окита! Потащили её скорее к Орьо-сан!

– Да, да, шеф лучше разберётся!

* * *

Вынырнув из чужого времени, Геннай понял две вещи. Во-первых, на старости лет он окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился. Как мальчишка, честное слово. А во-вторых, Тоши, в его новом воплощении и только-только утрясшемся положении, совершенно не ко времени будет информация, что у него есть дочь. Может быть, потом, когда Геннай сам хорошенько всё разузнает…

Потому что история-то странная. На фото Хиджиката, девочка и неизвестная женщина выглядят как настоящая семья. А если бы с Тоши такое когда-либо было – Геннай бы об этом наверняка знал. Нет, конечно, может быть, там была страшная трагедия, которую и вспоминать не хочется, но больше похоже на то, что девочке сознательно стёрли память и подсунули единственный сомнительный ориентир.

При всём том в родстве Тошиэ и замкома Геннай не сомневался ни минуты. Хотя чисто внешнее сходство было и не разглядеть – зато взгляд, выражение лица, повороты головы… И как же это сводило с ума в девичьем варианте!

Нет, обязательно надо было во всём разобраться. И действовать учёный собирался сразу в двух направлениях. Нырять в прошлое, пока не разузнает, что же с ней случилось – и устроиться в её времени, познакомиться поближе… Только для этого надо было сначала повторить тот фокус, который проделал Тоши, прежде чем устроиться в школу Мики. Хорошенько помолодеть. Стать мальчишкой, каковым Геннай себя и ощущал. Благо возможность такая была.

 

####    
**2**  


Работать в «Новом Шинсенгуми» было весело. Хоть иногда и возникало ощущение, будто живёшь в дурдоме. Гиперактивные Юко Кондо и Каору Окита не могли не заниматься ерундой, притом с энтузиазмом, и это ещё не отрываясь от прямых обязанностей по патрулированию города. А мир вокруг был и правда весёлый, населённый духами, демонами и, вестимо, нехорошими людьми. В борьбе с которыми слегка сумасшедший учёный-изобретатель был весьма кстати. Правда, иногда – да даже часто – его изобретения сгорали, или взрывались, или, в общем, так или иначе не удавались. И вряд ли это было из-за другого уровня здешней техники. Скорее из-за того, что он, Геннай, слишком много думал о девушке, бывшей в этом дурдоме чуть ли не единственным гласом разума.

Нет, конечно, шеф организации, Орьо-сан, тоже была вполне разумной тёткой и неплохим начальником. Но для Генная Тошиэ-тян по-прежнему затмевала всех.

У Орьо, ко всему прочему, имелся сынок по имени Рюноске, в меру балбесный мальчик, отцом которого был Рёма Сакамото (кстати, известный Геннаю Сакамото был вообще киборгом – из числа охотников за маской Дзэгуу. Это ещё сильнее доказывало, что сейчас учёный находился в параллельном мире…). В этого Рюноске постепенно влюбились и Окита-тян, и думающая, что хорошо это скрывает, Кондо-тян. Если бы эта истерия затронула и Тошиэ – Геннай этого не пережил бы. Но она оставалась всё такой же отстранённо-насмешливой…

* * *

И вот как-то Геннай сидел у себя в мастерской, собирался с мыслями после насыщенного рабочего дня, но думалось все больше о ней. Может, заглянет на чаёк, когда устанет от глупостей своих товарок… Всё-таки это давно уже вошло в привычку.

И это было здорово. Как и то, что Тошиэ-тян позволила делать свой клон с натуры. Оставляя, конечно, премного простора для воображения, но тем не менее… Хотя неизвестно ещё, что она скажет, увидев результат.

Дело, собственно, было так. Девушка как-то проговорилась Геннаю: она очень переживает, что совсем не помнит своей матери и даже лица её увидеть не может. Учёный, недолго думая, предложил: мол, а давай я создам механическое существо, чтобы тебе не было одиноко! А коль скоро никто не знает, как выглядела твоя мать, будем считать, что ты похожа на неё…

На самом деле Геннай уже успел кое-что выяснить, но тот образ, который видел, не стал бы воплощать ни за что. И рассказывать об этом тоже не хотел – не думал, что это будет правильно. Так что по-тихому совмещал приятное с полезным: как мог исполнял желание Тошиэ-тян и любовался её красотой, воплощая её в своём творении.

Пока что означенное творение лежало на столе, накрытое простынёй. Геннай знал, что так только покойников кладут, но ему было бы невыносимо видеть такую красоту неприкрытой. Тем более пока Тошиэ не выделила двойнику ни одного из своих шикарных китайских платьев… А спрашивать, когда же, было как-то неудобно. Даже об этом, не говоря о более важном: как же она к нему относится? А вот работу предъявить стоило. Ну что же она не идёт? Нет, ну понятно, дела, всё такое… Но был бы он ей интересен – нашла бы минутку. Хотя если уж она задерживается – значит, причина есть.

Дождется ли Геннай сегодня? Опять, что ли, заняться очередным диким проектом… А потом, если Тошиэ таки придет, надо отдать клон в её распоряжение. Пусть не только мать ей заменяет, но и подменяет её саму во время всяких дурацких затей подружек. Уж такую идею она точно должна оценить!..

Ну вот, наконец-то, идёт, кажется!

– Ты можешь изобрести средство для удаления шила из одного места? Впрочем, нет, не отвечай, – кивнула, улыбнулась.

– Привет! Я, увы, не умею людей переделывать, только копировать, и то… Что там начальство опять начудило?

– Да как всегда.

– Ладно, ну их. Пей чай и принимай работу.

– Давай, что там у тебя?

– У меня ты, – чай Геннай таки расплескал, и хорошо, что только на стол. – Точнее, твоя копия, как ты и просила.

– Понятно.

– Конечно, в жизни ты лучше, но вот гляди, – а сам отвернулся от ослепительной, пусть и искусственной, белизны…

– Значит, вот я какая? Не замечала.

– Со стороны виднее. Можешь приносить ей одежду, и мы её оживим. Я включал на пробу, но ненадолго.

– Хорошо.

Геннаю опять пришлось подождать Тошиэ несколько минут. А потом одевать механическую копию, делая вид, что это обычный рабочий момент и совсем не волнует… Хотя ну кого тут обманешь… Геннаю казалось, что голубые глаза Хиджикаты-младшей просвечивают его насквозь, как не изобретенный еще прибор. И видят все его неприличные мысли. И от этого у учёного дрожали руки.

Хотя она-то просто задумалась…

– Ну все, включаю!

Ресницы клона дрогнули, и двойник Тошиэ сделал первый шаг.

– Приказывайте. Исполняю.

А сама Тошиэ просто замерла. Внимательно всматриваясь и кусая губы.

– Ты чего? – Геннай даже за неё испугался.

– Ничего. Странно просто.

– Как в зеркало глядеться, ага? Ну вот, можешь её вместо себя подсовывать, когда Юко-тян и Каору-тян опять затеют какую-нибудь глупость.

– Я подумаю.

– Ну да, модель ещё требует испытаний. Заходи в любое время, будем добиваться естественного поведения.

– Если время будет.

– Эх. Ну могу её сегодня прислать к тебе на ночь, если тебе одиноко.

– Не стоит.

– Как скажешь. Тогда жди «маму» через несколько дней.

– Ладно.

Ну вот, сейчас и расстанутся. И останется он с клоном и неприличными снами… Интересно, а Тошиэ-тян видит неприличные сны?

Нет, с такими мыслями лучше было не засыпать. Лучше срочно подумать о чём-нибудь… расхолаживающем. Например, о матушке Тошиэ-тян. Геннай ведь вычислил правду – только правда оказалась такого свойства, что лучше было заинтересованным людям её не знать.

* * *

Заглянув в прошлое чуть раньше, чем впервые увидел Тошиэ, Геннай узрел ошеломляющую картину. Небеса разверзлись, девушка его мечты вылетела оттуда и начала падать. Медленно, плавно… как если бы какая сила её поддерживала. А опустившись на землю, Тошиэ недоумённо поглядела на фотографию в руке – и пошла в никуда. Финал этого путешествия Геннай уже видел.

Неужели же она родом с небес? Хотя это бы всё объясняло. В этом случае её матерью могла быть только одна особа, которую учёный дважды видел в опасной – однажды даже роковой – близости от Тоши. Та, что почти всю его жизнь пыталась играть его судьбой. Богиня мирового Ы. И радовало только то, что, видать, маменька не сладила с проснувшимся в дочке отцовским характером – и решила отправить её в мир смертных.

А если присматривает? А если решит вмешаться? Геннай отчаянно надеялся, что этого не случится. Если уж богиня стёрла дочери память – значит, предоставляет ей самой найти свой путь.

 

####    
**3**  


– Бедная моя девочка, – Геннай уложил клона на стол. В последнем бою в двойнике что-то перемкнуло, он начал палить не разбирая в своих и чужих, его собирались уничтожить, но Геннай пожалел своё творение и теперь пытался его восстановить. Он сильно подозревал, что Тошиэ-тян это тоже будет приятно. – Бедная моя, как жаль, что я слишком хорошо знаю, из чего ты сделана, и ты мне не заменишь мою любовь…

Ответить-то она, конечно, не могла… А если бы и смогла – то это была бы тупая покорность машины, очень далёкая от того, чего хотелось. Так что Геннай, занимаясь ремонтом, продолжал изливаться – и не подозревал, что его слышат.

Оно было и к лучшему… Тошиэ успеет узнать весьма много. Вида, правда, не подаст. И в мастерскую войдёт, сначала постучавшись. А Геннай вздрогнет, замрёт – и крикнет:

– Да-да, не заперто!

– Всё-таки чинишь?

– Ага. Жалко же… Мне показалось, что не мне одному.

– А не думаешь, что это будет опасно?

– Да я вроде понял, из-за чего её замкнуло, – Геннай склонился над клоном, очень сосредоточенно орудуя отвёрткой. – Второй раз не должно.

– Тогда ладно…

– Нормально всё будет, сейчас только перерыв на чай устроим… – а все-таки сегодня он смущался больше обычного. Как будто она могла подслушать его дикие откровения…

– Будем надеяться.

– Вот, держи, – что чай давно остыл, он и не заметил. Она вроде бы тоже… Так и прихлёбывали, в молчании, не поднимая друг на друга глаз.

* * *

А в это время кот Нэкомару, дух – охранник и приятель Рюноске, уже несся по штабу с воплем:

– А что я знаю, ня! Геннай влюбился, ня! Они в мастерской сидят, ня! – увы, кто-то слышал случайно, а вот кто-то специально подслушивал…

И разумеется, не вызвать буйной реакции это не могло.

Юко с Каору, а с ними подхваченный общим вихрем Рюноске, ворвались в святилище Генная. Кондо-младшая пафосно начала:

– Дети мои, в этот радостный день…

А Окита-тян воззрилась на сына Орьо, безмолвно вопрошая: а мы когда же?..

– Что опять случилось? – удивилась Тошиэ.

– Так Геннай же тебе в любви признался! – возопила Юко. – Надо благословить и отметить!

На бедного учёного жалко было смотреть. Больше всего он хотел бы сейчас провалиться сквозь землю.

– Почему об этом знают все, кроме меня? – вопросила Хиджиката-младшая своим обычным ледяным тоном.

«Она не знает!» – глупо, но эта мысль Генная обрадовала. И он уже вполне уверенно ткнул пальцем в кота:

– Потому что кто-то премного подслушивает, когда я думаю вслух!

– Но думаешь-ня, – не смолчал кот.

– Так потому что это правда! – завёлся Геннай. – Могу повторить при всех: я люблю Тошиэ-сан!

– А предупредить нельзя было? – она гневно взглянула на него.

– Ну прости, я не решался. И долго бы ещё не решился, если бы меня нагло не подслушали.

– Ладно.

– Но в любом случае это более чем серьёзно. А дальше – я в твоей власти.

– Как романтично! – выдохнула Кондо-тян. А Каору всхлипнула: мол, ну вот, Хиджикату любят и ей это, судя по всему, безразлично, а вот ответят ли на ее, Каору, чувства?

– Только без драмы, пожалуйста, – сказала Тошиэ.

Геннай вторично сник:

– Ну если без драмы – тогда пошли все вон из мастерской!

– Теперь они не успокоятся, – к Тошиэ «все», разумеется, не относились. И теперь они с Геннаем были наедине…

– К сожалению, да. И будут усиленно нас сводить. Нет, я-то только за… А вот ты – не знаю.

– Если это так нужно…

– Хм, ну Тошиэ-тян, в таких делах не бывает «нужно, ненужно»… Только «люблю или нет». И я не собираюсь тебя неволить.

– Думаешь, не бывает?

– Ну а с какого перепугу здесь возьмется брак по расчёту?

– Не знаю.

– Ты мне ничего не должна, поверь. И не хотелось бы думать, что твоё сердце не способно на чувства. Ты же не она, – Геннай кивнул на клон на столе.

– Этого я тоже не знаю, – Тошиэ улыбнулась. – Злиться я умею, это факт.

– Я знаю, можешь стукнуть, если тебе от этого полегчает. А остальное – давай попробуем?

– Я не к тому. Наверно, можно.

– Я тебе нравлюсь хоть немножко? Если нет – я своё предложение снимаю.

– Скорее да, чем нет. По крайней мере мы друг друга не раздражаем. Это много.

– Да, для начала очень неплохо. А остальное придёт, надеюсь, хотя бы в процессе того, как мы будем доказывать этой публике, что поладили. Вот, может, ты в этом смысле про «нужно»?

– И в этом тоже.

– Ну ясно. Значит, договорились, – и, наверно, можно же обнять?

– Договорились.

Конечно, держать её в объятиях было испытанием. Попробуй удержись и не зайди дальше. Останавливало только данное ей слово не спешить – да её собственная более чем сдержанность. Да ещё сознание того, что наверняка подглядывают. Так что Геннай девушку быстро отпустил – и всё-таки посмотрел на неё чуть ли не пьяным взглядом…

– Предлагаю подождать, пока они не отвлекутся на кого-нибудь ещё, – сказала она всё так же спокойно.

– То есть затаимся, будем сидеть здесь и гонять чаи? Да хоть до утра!

– Давай так.

 

####    
**4**  


Вечер был абсолютно целомудренный, как и все их прежние вечера, а что закончился очень поздно, так и ничего.

– Жаль, что не меня, а тебя расспросами замучают, – вздохнул Геннай, провожая Тошиэ.

– А ты и рад бы был.

– Ну, я не это имел в виду… Извини.

– Ничего.

На том и расстались.

…А на другой день к Тошиэ, благо дел никаких не было, прибежала Окита-тян и с пылающими щеками спросила:

– Ну как оно… в первый раз-то?..

– Не знаю.

– А вы… вы ещё не… вы же целую ночь были вместе!

– Это не показатель.

Каору захлопала глазками – это было выше её понимания. А потом шмыгнула носом:

– И всё-таки так нечестно. Как это там говорилось – имущему даётся, у неимущего отымется…

– Нечестно. Но ты не переживай, у тебя всё будет.

– Правда? Мне все кажется – он меня и не замечает…

– Замечает.

– Ах, если бы правда так и было… А то столько соперниц!

– Ничего, – на самом-то деле Тошиэ всем этим не интересовалась, но всё равно. – Поверь, всё у тебя сложится. Я вижу.

– Ну если видишь – тогда верю, ты ведь сильнее и умнее всех нас, и магия у тебя прирождённая…

– Вроде того… – рассеянно отозвалась Хиджиката. Если её сейчас что и волновало, так только одно – не пришлось бы сейчас заодно утешать Кондо-тян, нельзя же, как плохая гадалка, обещать счастье обеим!

– Спасибо! – Каору чмокнула её в щёку и убежала. Тем, что услышала, она ни с кем делиться не собиралась – а то вдруг не сбудется…

Юко, к счастью, так и не прибежала. Видать, признаваться не хотела, что тоже страдает…

* * *

Чаепития Тошиэ и Генная продолжались, и теперь он в открытую смотрел на неё влюблёнными глазами – но максимум иногда брал за руку или приобнимал за плечи. Боялся всё испортить, обидеть её, спугнуть уже завоёванное…

Она даже удивлялась порой – ну надо же…

А ему, конечно, это дорого давалось, но он собой даже втихомолку гордился и считал, что если уж держит себя в руках – то это показатель истинного чувства. Кажется, в первый раз за долгую, долгую жизнь – сейчас становилось ясно, что раньше всегда наука была главнее, а девушки так…

По ночам Геннай сходил с ума и говорил себе, что вот завтра обязательно сделает шаг навстречу… но на деле всё равно всё продолжалось по накатанной, и довольно долго.

Пока однажды Тошиэ не вскинула глаза, не окатила его жарким холодом.

– Ты не находишь, что это уже смешно?

– Я-то нахожу… Но ещё я боюсь, что ты большего не позволишь.

– Я подумаю, – и толкнула его к стене, поцеловала.

Он даже обмер. Такого он уж точно не ожидал. Оказалось, что она совсем не ледяная, какое там… И после нескольких секунд смущения он ответил ей со всем жаром, что скопился за столько дней и ночей. Давно пора было, наверно…

Пока у него не получалось перехватить инициативу, может быть, потом, пока и так слишком хорошо… Даже соображать толком уже не получалось.

Вот она-то, кажется, точно знала, что делает. Вот же инстинкты у человека, а ведь это она тут неопытная!..

Ну да оно и хорошо… Даже просто прекрасно, и неожиданно, и… главное ничего не испортить, когда это начнёт зависеть от него.

Хотя для этого достаточно будет хоть как-то взять себя в руки и не спешить. В этом-то ему помогут, и он будет продолжать поражаться, какая же она… И красивая до невозможности, и раскованная… Видать, точно знает, чего хочет!

Только, конечно, когда она сверху – это прекрасно, но ведь для первого раза неудобно же, надо бы уложить её – и целовать, всю, покуда можешь себя сдерживать… Как мечталось – от макушки до пальчиков на ногах…

Какое-то время Тошиэ будет отнюдь не против – а потом снова нетерпеливо потянет Генная на себя. И что ж, и пусть, и если первый раз не станет последним – то они ещё успеют познать друг друга всецело… Главное, чтобы сейчас она не разочаровалась!

 

#### 5

Богиня мирового Ы, разумеется, не могла не присматривать за своим строптивым чадом. И тоже поражалась: она-то думала, что девочке придётся тяжелее среди жалких смертных.

Когда-то Тошиэ была главным козырем богини. Если бы Тоши совсем заупрямился и отказался иметь с ней дело – она сказала бы, что воспитывает его ребёнка. Конечно, становиться матерью богиня вовсе не планировала, но получить от упрямца Хиджикаты маленький живой подарок было очень даже приятно. Тем более по самому Тоши она если и скучала, то всё одно долго не могла вычислить, где же он и кем теперь стал. А когда наконец нашла – то он сдался ей раньше, чем она пустила в ход козырь. Сдался, правда, притворно, ушёл из-под носа – а чего ещё от него и ждать? Да к тому же к этому времени богиня уже знала, что с дочерью общего языка не найдёт.

В первые годы своей жизни Тошиэ была для матери живой игрушкой. Длилось это дольше, чем бывает с обычными человеческими младенцами – ведь на небесах время идёт медленнее… Сейчас этой девице по людским меркам было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать – а на самом деле все двадцать пять.

Так вот, как только у Тошиэ стал проявляться характер – стало ясно, что её, как отца, не сломаешь. И чем дальше, тем больше она любила бывать одна. Развивать проснувшуюся силу – больше всего девочке нравилась магия льда. А ещё она пыталась научиться людским способам боя, освоить оружие… И часто с тоской глядела на землю. Но наотрез отказывалась издеваться и шутить над смертными, влезать в их жизнь. Видимо, чувствовала, что случилось с её отцом. Хотя богиня выдала дочери очень сокращённую и приукрашенную историю своих отношений с Тоши…

…И вот наконец конфликт дошёл до крайней точки. Богиня Ы была на взводе после того, как Хиджиката снова от неё ускользнул, а Тошиэ, кажется, каким-то образом, хотя бы частично, узнала о случившемся. Поругались они тогда капитально. И богиня швырнула непокорного отпрыска с небес на землю. Правда, уже в следующую секунду раскаялась и смягчила падение, а потом велела дочери забыть жизнь на небесах – так будет проще.

И ведь девчонка в самом деле справилась. Научилась стоять выше глупостей – но однако же видеть суть вещей. Вон, предсказала подружке личное счастье – и в самом деле теперь мальчик зовёт ту на свидание… И ничего не посулила второй, которой теперь предстоит самой пережить разочарование и стать сильнее.

А ещё Тошиэ научилась владеть пистолетом не хуже, чем отец мечом, часто даже палила сразу из двух. И с холодным оружием обращаться тоже умела, и магию применяла к месту, и… Нет, конечно, ужасно, никуда не годится, что на неё положил глаз тот, кого богиня знала отвратительным старикашкой, да впридачу приятелем Тоши, помогшим тому тогда сбежать. Но надо признать, что молоденький он был очень даже ничего, и к тому же девочка сама его выбрала.

Нет, совсем уж богиня, конечно, не подглядывала, но она видела глаза Тошиэ сразу после… «На то ты, девочка, и божественной крови, чтобы твоя первая ночь стала для тебя счастьем. Но получилось бы или нет – всё равно зависело только от тебя!»

* * *

Тошиэ лежала, привалившись к плечу Генная и закрыв глаза – прислушивалась к ощущениям. Жалеть о случившемся она ни в коей мере не собиралась. В самом деле, ведь так хорошо! Она и вправду получила то, чего хотела – и продолжала быть с человеком, с которым было приятно и правильно молчать.

Правда, к сожалению, совсем долго Геннай в молчании не выдержал.

– А знаешь, что ты упала с небес? Что в тебе кровь богов и богинь? – вот сейчас он ясно понял, что скрывать это от неё было бы нечестно.

– Ну ты и поэт, одно слово – изобретатель! – она сонно улыбнулась. Сейчас, в кои-то веки, ей не хотелось думать вообще ни о чём.

– Ладно, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе… и покажу. И другие миры, и много чего ещё.

– Конечно, конечно… Давай спать, ладно?

– Давай, радость, – всё-таки выложить ей всю историю он был не очень-то готов. Лучше он как-нибудь сводит Тошиэ в прошлое, чтобы она сама увидела со стороны себя тогдашнюю…

…Наверно, подумала богиня Ы, было бы прикольно в такой замечательный момент вернуть дочурке память. И дать понять, что её распрекрасный кавалер всё знал и скрывал от неё правду… Только не хочется баламутить и так обманчиво спокойное море чужого счастья. Тем более этот Геннай почти уже признался во всём… Пусть сами разбираются, а богиня присмотрит!

_Задумано: март 2011_

_Записано: май 2011_


End file.
